Found
by amberdsunshine
Summary: Fiona and Finn are siblings and were seperated by fate and magic to live in their respective kingdoms, but what if they could somehow be reunited...perhaps not in the best of circumstances but reunited none the less. Rated T for violence, and mildly mature situations.
1. Fever Dream

Adventure Time is not mine but it is totally mathematical. I make no profit from this story.

Big Sister

Chapter 1: Fever Dream

* * *

Fiona tossed and turned in her sleep. Her brow furrowed as she seemed to be fighting something in her dreams…

* * *

…_She was sitting in a…in a car? She looked around it was dark and rain pelted the window next to her. She was very frightened. Next to her was a happy baby in a cute little hat with bear ears, he held a rattle in his left hand. In front of her a woman with curly golden hair sat. She shivered. There was a man driving. He looked nervous. A gurgling noise caught her attention,. She turned to see a baby strapped into what looked like a crib. She felt the need to reach for him her arms obeyed this need before she willed them to. It was hard to reach when she was buckled down but her hands grasped at the rattle. For some reason she grabbed it away from the baby. His little face scrunched up and turned red until he let out a loud wail._

_The woman turned around and cooed at the baby and then the man looked back. He scolded Fiona._

"_Give that rattle back to your brother," He shouted. Suddenly a flash of bright light blinded her. She heard screeching sound. She was flying… No, she was falling!_

* * *

The girl sat up suddenly with a gasp. She held her hand up to her face it was shaking. Someone was sniffing like they had a cold. Oh…it was her. Something warm and wet slipped down her cheek.

"You alright over there Fiona sweetie?" A familiar and comforting voice called.

The young woman sucked in a shaky breath, "Yeah Cake…I…I'm fine." She kicked off her warm furs…too warm now that she had woken up. Before she could do much else a hand stretched across the room and lit the lantern. A little calico cat paw touched her forehead.

"You're warm baby," She tisked at her human companion, "Don't you move now. Cake will get you some cold water and a washcloth."

The cat disappeared down the ladder in the middle of their bedroom and could be heard rummaging around in the kitchen. She came back with a glass of ice water and a damp cloth. The cloth was pressed to her forehead. Fiona put her hand on it so the cat could have her paw back. The glass of water was thrust upon her and she felt compelled to drink it all. She swallowed too hard hurting her throat but didn't stop.

"Was it _that_ dream again?" Cake asked in a cautious voice.

Fiona nodded and used the rag to wipe at her misty eyes. She wasn't a baby and crying wouldn't get her anywhere.

"We've searched all over AAA and there was no sign of Finn. I'm sorry sweet baby but you have to let go of this dream…He isn't-" Cake tried to comfort the girl.

Fiona's fists clenched, "Finn _**is **_real Cake…And somehow I'll find him! I will find you, baby brother."

"Alright Fiona baby, but not tonight," Cake patted her cheek and turned back to her own bed she looked bedraggled and tired. Fiona could not let go of this…Dad had found just her. There was no little boy with her…there was no sign that this-this "Finn" ever existed, but Fiona always had the same dream; a cruel dream tormenting her with possibilities and fears…

* * *

…Finn sat up and peeked through the darkness. He had that dream again. His heart raced. …Bright lights; a screeching beast; and screaming; and then nothing… He patted his chest to will his heart to stop racing. Jake snored quietly in his little cubby. Finn got up intending to get a drink of water. He lit the lantern. Jake squeezed his eyes and mumbled. Finn dimmed the light and went to the bathroom. He relieved himself and then went to the sink to wash his hands. He when he turned to go, in the dim light, just for a split second he saw a grinning figure. He turned to get a better look thinking someone was playing a trick, "Very funny Marceline, now were even but can you leave. It's really late." There was nothing in the mirror and when he turned nothing behind him.

He hummed and shrugged his shoulders, "Must be my imagination."

Finn went back to bed but had a disturbed feeling in the back of his mind the rest of the night…

* * *

…Fiona drew her sword and ran at the ice queen, "Give it up you dumb butt!" She kept her body between the evil cougar and the fair prince.

"Never! Prince Gumball is MINE!" The Ice Queen shrieked. She flew at the young heroine; her right arm stretched out and sparks of magic crackling from her fingers. "Ice bolt!" She screamed and began sending frozen projectiles at the girl.

"Fiona! Look out!" Gumball shouted his voice laced with worry.

Fiona deftly avoided the Icy shards that flew at her and jumped high in the air. The blue skinned woman made an ice shield and blocked, but as the ice cracked a fist flew under the breaking ice into the frozen villainess's gut. She grunted and fell backward.

"No fair, no fair, no fair, no fair!" She threw a tantrum then picked herself up. "You haven't heard the last of me Fiona! I'll be back for that hunky Gumball! When you least expect it! LEAST!" She flew off to sulk with her arctic pets.

The girl rolled her eyes and turned to the pink skinned young man, "You ok?"

"Yes," The boy smiled, "Thanks to you."

She blushed and looked at her feet. Kicking a rock candy pebble she shook her head, "It's nothing. I'm just relieved you didn't get molested by the Ice Queen."

Gumball shuddered briefly then nodded. He turned toward his palace, "Come we can have hot coco to warm you up. You're ice cold." They both laughed.

"Fiiiioooonnnnnaaaa!" The cute calico cat dashed down the street, "Are you alright? I'm sorry I was with Lord Monochromicorn." The cat jumped into her arms and Fiona continued walking next to the prince without missing a beat.

"It's ok Cake. It was just the Ice Queen. She's gone now. Lets go have coco With PG."

She smiled and looked to the prince. The boy hid his disappointment. He was truly hoping to have Fiona to himself for a while. Fiona is just so perfect. She's kind; brave; beautiful; funny; and very, very math. …But something always comes up; Cake interrupts; or the Ice Queen (or some other villian) attacks him; Marshall Lee whisks the pretty heroine away; or some other prince needs assistance. It's as if the universe is conspiring against him!

* * *

A figure watched from the darkest shadows. Gnarled hands caressed a ball of crystal that showed him images of far off lands.

"She's perfect!" A croaking voice announced to nobody, "And I know exactly how to obtain her. There is a way. Reunite the heros only to enslave them."

The shaded figure waved his hand and a new scene apeared. He grinned as he watched a boy. He held a sword in each hand as he fought a huge monster that was aparently made of mud. Yes these two souls would belong to him, and serve and protect him for the rest of their days. The creature cackled loudly. It rang through the walls of his home and frightened the wild life in the dark thick forrest surrounding his Shadow palace.


	2. Questionable Circumstance

Adventure Time is not mine but it is totally mathematical. I make no profit from this story.

Yo Peeps! I'm back with the next chapter. Hope you like!

Little Brother

Chapter 2: Questionable Circumstance

* * *

Finn paced by the small stream. Jake had left him there to do something secret; probably a prank on him. This left the human boy to wonder what he was up to. That lasted about five minutes. An earsplitting scream suddenly rang through the forest. He drew his sword and ran in the direction of the cry.

A tiny old woman was being pecked at by a strange looking bird. She held a basket of bread and was waving her arm above her head to ward off the hungry creature. "Get away!" She called in a shrill voice. The old woman slipped up and fell backward causing her basket to swing up emptying her loaves of bread on the forest floor. Finn jumped into action.

"Hang on old lady! I'll help," He waved his sword frightening the strange bird. It turned screeched at him angrily and flew away. It left only a few dark feathers on the ground. Finn ran over to help the poor old woman up.

"That glob forsaken bird ruined my bread," She frowned and complained shaking her fist in the air at the bird that was already out of sight. Only angry caws and a few lack feathers left as evidence it had been there. "Ah phooey…well anyway thanks sonny." She shook her head and grabbed the boy's proffered hand. She hauled her bent form to her feet. Finn cringed at the crunching sound her joints made and secretly hoped never to be old enough to have crunchy knees or elbows.

"Are you ok lady?" He asked feeling concerned the woman coughed and seemed to wobble on her feet. Her steel gray hair looked frazzled and her bun had come loose hanging halfway to her shoulder like a matted rats nest. Her beady eyes narrowed. She seemed to be squinting and the human noticed a pair of glasses had been dropped not far from where he stood.

"Hang on lady!" He jogged the few feet to the glasses and bent to get them. He brought them to her and put them on her face. Her brow wrinkled and then relaxed as she blinked. The woman took the glasses off and quickly wiped them with a handkerchief and placed them back.

"Thank you young man," She smiled and attempted to bow. Her back cracked and she winced trying to straighten up. She grunted and looked up at the young hero, "Would you mind terribly helping me back to my hut? I'm afraid I won't make it back before dark. Finn looked around and saw it was quite early still. He shrugged it off and began picking up the woman's basked of goods and the few salvageable loaves of bread. "Sure lady let me get your things for you."

The basket was full of yarn balls some vegetables and dried meat. The bread was mostly ruined but a few loaves seemed to have survived. Finn noticed a silver chain in the basket attached to a crystal orb. It was a very pretty necklace. It didn't seem to fit in with the other things in this peasant woman's basket.

"Pretty ain't it?" She asked slyly. Finn blushed and closed the lid on the basket. The woman hobbled for a while and he followed it began to grow very dark in the thick forest, even at high noon it must look like twilight.

"Uhhh…yeah," He shrugged and tramped through the dense foliage. He had an eerie feeling.

"It's a scrying orb…Don't know why I keep it…twas my grandmothers she was a bit of a sorceress, but the magic it once held seems to have died with her…I keep it mostly for sentimentality…Since I never had any youngins I s'ppose I'll take it to my grave." She sighed dramatically and tripped over the tangling weeds. She stumbled and groaned.

"Do you need me to carry you ma'am?"

"It's Charlene…and I'm ok so long as you carry my basket I think I can manage." She continued to hobble.

"So…Charlene…how much further," Finn asked quietly.

"Not far now. I know its out of the way but I was born in this hut and so was my father and my grandmother was married here. I cant part with the memories." They finally found a path that seemed to be lined with thistles and briars. They clawed at Finn's ankles and left nettles and burrs in his socks. He was getting irritated knowing how much of a pain it was to get those things out of his clothes.

"Ah," Charlene sighed happily, "I can finally put up my feet."

"Ok…well I better get back Jake might wonder where I went," Finn mumbled absently.

"Huh?" The old woman a grunted and looked up, "Oh I suppose you want a reward before you go. Take the orb it's useless to me and it might be of use to you." She snatched her basket and dug through it. The woman tossed the family heirloom like it meant nothing. It hit the boy in the chest and he grabbed it. Finn looked into his hand, the thing glittered in the dim light.

"I couldn't…" he held it out to the woman.

She shook her head, "I don't believe a good deed should go unrewarded. Take it and maybe you can figure the thing out." She chuckled and pushes it into his hand closing his fingers around it. Finn felt a bit of static in the air. Suddenly there was a flash of lighting and a boom of thunder. He couldn't think about anything but getting home.

"Ok…well thanks ummmm Charlene…bye," He waved at her through her threshold as she limped to a small wooden chair. She waved at him, "Get going whippersnapper before the rain comes." Finn turned and ran. The woman grinned. The door to her hut slammed shut by an seen force…

* * *

"Excellent!" The shadowed figure smirked and touched his crystal ball. He watched as the boy ran out of the darkened woods, "My servant, you did well. I wonder what my father will think when he finds that I have stolen the hero's power. A feat he has failed at twice."


	3. Connection

Adventure Time is not mine but it is totally mathematical. I make no profit from this story.

Between

Chapter 3: Connection

* * *

In the mists of the between place evil powers were at work. There were many names for this place, Limbo; Purgatory; Hell…more scientific minded individuals would call it a different dimension, the multiverse (or more aptly a side or small section of the multiverse). It does not matter for the purposes of this tale it was a portal.

Portals are mundane. Your front door is a portal to the outside. It's generally considered not dangerous to pass through and it's a rather short trip. Passing from one plane of existence to another is an entirely different matter. A careless misstep may get you lost for eternity or erase your existence from all space and time, making it as if you had never existed.

Our young hero Finn nearly made that mistake once upon a time but that is another story.

Thick oily fog rolled and two figures stood talking in hushed tones. They stood on a gray stone pathway that stretched for what seemed like eternity into the inky blackness.

"This is a fool's errand boy," one figure said to another nearly identical figure. Both were cloaked and hid their faces but their withered hands waved and pointed angrily.

"Do not call me a boy," I am nearly as old as you and much wiser, "You could have rid yourself of the human twice already. Why not just kill him?"

"Even I cannot go against what is preordained," The slightly more bent of the two figures hissed. He turned away slightly and crossed his arms wrinkling his robe, and sulked, "He is protected by something very powerful…Something beyond my reach!"

The other turned black coals smoldered where eyes should have been. A worm eaten face grinned.

"Perhaps it is beyond your reach but not mine. Unlike you," He smirked and arrogantly stated, "Yes unlike you, I am not bound to that realm. You made yourself king of that place and tied your power to that plane. I, however, only need to find the source of that boy's protection and crush it. Then I will return."

The other figure almost looked worried but then he straightened as well as he could, "Fine. Go."

"I will," the other cloaked figure said resolutely. He turned away from his counterpart and began to walk away. He called back over his shoulder, "Farewell Father."


End file.
